User blog:Healingmantra/My vision of: Wukong
DISCLAIMER As with other posts like this, I'm not suggesting that he needs some love (but well, this time he could have a bit). All I do is just presenting my vision, my version, my... Nevermind, that's obvious. I am Wukong So, I am the Monkey King, I do jump into enemy's team and knock them up. I also have a decoy that is exploited by mose users and passive that doesn't grant that much. I struggle versus any ranged hero and even can beat me on top lane. Also, when I want to play jungle, I struggle to kill the first camp. Statistics and attributes Abilities Whenever Wukong attacks or casts a spell, he gains a stack Of Many Reflections. Upon getting fifth stack, if he has no clones, he will create one, following him and assisting for 8 seconds, which has the same statistics as the original one except of and . If he has a clone when consuming them, the clones will refresh it's duration and gain an additional and equal to the base value, up to maximum of four additional times. |leveling = 4 | 20 }} 60 | 300 }} |range = |targeting = Stone Skin is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * The clones prioritizes targets Wukong is attacking over enemy champions attacking Wukong over closest enemies. * The clones will mimick original Wukong's movement. }} Wukong enlarges his cudgel and slams with it, dealing physical damage to all enemies he hits. All his clones also perform a Crushing Blow in the direction of cursor, dealing 20 physical damage. |leveling = |range = 700 |speed = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Crushing Blow is a linear pass-through skillshot. |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * It takes to hit the ground, but all enemies are hit at the same time, similar to . * During Crushing Blow, Wukong cannot attack or cast spells, but can freely move, possibly changing the area affected. }} Whenever Wukong attacks an enemy, they get a stack of Doppelganged for 1.75 seconds. Whenever a clone of Wukong attacks a Doppelganged enemy, they take additional physical damage and are stunned. This cannot occur on the same target more than once every 6 seconds. |description2 = Wukong disappears for 0.5 seconds, reappearing with two clones Of Many Reflections. |leveling = seconds |range = |cooldown = 18 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Decoy is a self buff with pet summoning component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and the stun. |additional = * Decoy has no cast time. * If the decoy is killed before it vanishes, it will not deal any damage nor it will stun * Killing the decoy gives 25 Gold. }} Wukong leaps to the target location, dealing physical damage to enemies hit and them. All clones will also jump in the same direction, dealing reduced the damage and inflicting the same slow. |leveling = | }} for 3 seconds |range = / |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Somersault is a ground-targeted dash with an area of effect component. |projectile = false |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block Somersault's damage and slow, but only one instance. |additional = * The slow from this ability does not stack. }} Wukong and all his clones leap onto the cloud, becoming untargetable for a short time. Wukong's clones do not expire when on top of the cloud and Wukong gains additional stacks Of May Reflections over the duration. |description2 = Wukong orders his clone to leap off the cloud to the target location, dealing physical damage to enemies hit. If no clones are on the cloud, Wukong leaps off the cloud instead. Whenever an enemy is dealt damage by more than one Wukong, they take 50% damage. If the duration expires before all Wukongs leap off the cloud, they will all automatically leap off at the cursor's location at the same time. |leveling = seconds |leveling2 = |range = / |speed = 1500 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Nimbus Assault is a self-targeted buff with a dash component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Nimbus Assault does not break tethers. * Nimbus Assault can be used to avoid abilities. * When on the cloud, Wukong cannot attack and cannot cast spells other than Nimbus Assault, however he retains the ability to move. When he does, he ignores collision. ** Despire being on the cloud, he cannot go through obstacles. He can however use the recast to leap over them. * Enemy can get damaged more than once, pretending that Wukongs do not leap at the same time. ** This means, that when the duration expires and five Wukongs hit the same target, it will take damage from one instance. }} The reason? Wukong, even if he has some uniqueness in his hit, is struggling versus many of enemies. Also, he is easily punishable and is weaker than most other champions when he's not ahead, being also pretty strong (or very strong), when being ahead. the situation here is similar to this with Aatrox's before his changes - too strong if ahead, bad in all other cases. That's why I've decided to present you this example rework. Wukong presented here is more a bruiser than assassin he currently is, but still has great mobility (if not even better) and can contribute more to his team when out of ultimate. I've also gave him a tool for poking/farming distant minions. Change Log 2017-07-11 * Replaced Stone Skin (P) with Of Many Reflections * Added some interactions with the clones. * Added the possibility to have lots of clones at the same time. 2017-07-07 * Created Category:Custom champions